


Seventeen Forever

by nekoshy13



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't care what the others think. Maka and Stein have been in a forbidden relationship for a few years. But when Soul tries to tell Maka he has feelings for her, his jealousy might end up uncovering the twos romance. Based off the song "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I was seventeen and he was 31 but I didn't care. Some say he was just a scary science teacher obsessed with dissecting things, but I know deep down (if he still hasn't done experiments on It.) he has a heart. It was 5 pm and school has been over for 2 hours which is a good thing in my situation. I waited patiently at my desk for him to return from the staff meeting Lord Death had scheduled. The door opened causing me to raise my head from the book I was reading to find him. If you didn't know who I was talking about it was Professor Dr. Stein. Out of all the male teachers in the school, he was the only teacher that fitted my tastes. Smart, strong, and of course cute no wait, Handsome.

"Hello there didn't think you would actually stay this long just to be with me." Stein said while closing the door.  
"You know we can only see each other after school." It's true, sometimes if I got up early he would be in his office in the morning. We've been doing this since the second week of school started. Looking back over the school year when he 1st kissed me. We haven't told anyone yet, but he told me that on my 18th birthday I could tell my friends. If dad knew (if he actually cared) he would make Stein lose his job or kill him.

"Want to sit, I promise not to bite this time." He said while sitting down in his chair.  
"You know good and well I wouldn't care if you bit me or not." I smirked. His touch reminded me the first time we started going out. His desk was the place we shared our first kiss. We shared a lot of... Things in this classroom. I sat down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Besides, last Saturday you liked it." He whispered while leaning into a kiss. I had to admit I do like a few bites on the neck and other places. His kisses got lower, the more buttons came off my shirt. I slipped his coat off and put my hands up his shirt. His chest was so muscular and cute. There were a few stitches on it but still hot to look at. Before we could even go any further we heard footsteps coming from the hall and hurried to put our clothes on.

"Hello Maka didn't know you were still here." Of course Spirit walked through the door. "Are you here to wait on your own papa?" He asked in excitement.  
"No. I just needed to ask Professor Stein what my current rank is." I answered with a lie.  
"All I can say is that you are still in 1st rank. No need to worry so much. Just keep studying a little." Stein replied.

I walked out thanking the professor and leaving them alone. That was close, TOO close. It kept playing in my head got me almost scared. What would have happened if dad discovered? Maybe someday we'll be able get away from everything and everyone to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Stein's POV

Another night alone without her. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday. I might see her alone or with Soul. Sometimes I wonder if she was better off with someone around her age. But she tells me that the only guy she likes is smart ones. Guess that means I'm the only smart one she knows which sad but true. If she only knew how dangerous it was, but I guess that's what made our relationship so exciting. It seems Spirit is going to be the worse part if we get caught.

*FLASHBACK*  
After Maka left and closed the door behind, her father asked me the most ridiculous question.  
"Do you know what's wrong with my little Maka?"  
"It's obvious she hates you. Why ask something that worthless?"  
"She just acts like she's hiding something. I asked Soul and he doesn't know either and I was wondering if you knew since she is your favorite student."  
"You know good and well that she is just acting like a regular teenage girl." (A teenage girl who loves her teacher)  
"Ok, but if you figure anything just let me know." Finally he's leaving. He walked out leaving me alone in the classroom. I finished all the paper grading and left my classroom. Locking up and made my way home.  
*FLASHBACK OVER*

I laid there in my bed wondering if I'll ever forget what he said. His suspicion is what worries me not because he's Maka's dad, but he is my childhood friend. Have I betrayed our friendship? I don't know. All I knew was that is now my lover and I'll do anything to keep her. Even if it means I have to murder.

MAKA'S POV

I lay on my bed watching the clock. Been here for two hours and I can't sleep. Tick… tock… goes the clock singing over in my head driving me crazy. I wish I could sleep next to Stein, even if it means being inside an old lab full of dead dissected animals. A small knock came from my bedroom door.  
"Come in!" I shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who do you think it is knocking on Maka's door? Sorry for short chapter, I'm running out of ideas to make it interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone & welcome to ch3! Woot Woot! Enjoy.

MAKA'S POV

"Come in!" I shouted while sitting up.  
"Maka we need to talk." Of course Soul with a worried face on him.   
"Your father told me to ask if you are alright or not. He keeps going on about how you act the same." Taking a seat on the edge of my bed.  
"I'm fine, what is wrong with everyone thinking that I'm sick. He's probably just drunk when he asked you." I answered while going to lie back down.  
"You don't understand, I've been thinking the same way."  
"Well don't. I say I'm fine so don't you worry."  
"If you so, then I'll ask the others." After walking out I closed my eyes to enter my state of dreaming.  
"Stein I need you" I whispered.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
I woke up to an alarm on my phone; I received a text from Tsubaki telling me the girls want to hang out. I put on some clothes and wrote a note to Soul telling him I left. Locking the door behind me and made my way down the stairs. A few minutes of walking and I was there at Black Star's and Tsubaki's knocking on the door 3 times. Tsubaki finally answered after a while and invited me in. I noticed Liz and Patti was here sitting on the couch.

"Hi Maka" they said in unison while scooting over. Sometimes they acted like twins but had to remember one is older than the other one. Patti as always happy, wish I could be as happy as she was.  
"I called you girls all here because Patti needs help." Tsubaki explained.  
"I'm nervous! Kid asked me to go on a date!" Patti shouted. We all were surprised, never thought Kid would go for someone that isn't OCD.  
"Lucky you, what kind of date is it?" I asked.  
"Well, he said lord death is going to have dance coming up for Kid's birthday and he wants to do a special birthday dance with me." She answered.  
"Wow, congrats Patti I didn't now Kid could have such a sensitive side to him." I said.  
"And I need you guys to help me pick out a dress. Will you guys help?" she asked. We all nodded a yes.   
"You guys are the best!" she shouted. We got our coats on and out the door to the mall we went. Patti was jumping for joy. On the way there, she kept going on about how she wonders how great a kisser Kid would be or if he was good at dancing. We got there and she just gave us all a big group hug that nearly squeezed the life out of us.

"Maybe we should pick out one that matches Kid." Liz suggested.  
"But the only thing Kid wears is black and white." Patti was right.  
"This is going to be a while." I added in grief.

*FEW HOURS LATER*  
"I'll see you guys later! I shouted as we departed ways. I started walking, but not home. I needed to see Stein. I knocked on the door, hoping he was here.  
"Hello" Stein said opening the door. I ran to him and hugged him real tight as soon as he opened the door all the way. "Maka its okay, I'm okay so don't cry." He said while patting my back.  
"Maka dear are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Marie; I forgot she was living with Stein. My dad was also here by surprise. I quickly let go of Stein to make sure it didn't cause suspicion.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy or not. I guess I'll come back at another time."  
"Actually Spirit & Marie came over to discuss what Lord Death is announcing some event next Friday." He explained taking a cigarette.  
"It's Kid's birthday!" They all looked surprised that I knew the answer. "Sorry, Patti dragged me and the girls with her to look for a dress. She kind of told us everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally we get to see Soul's POV. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Maka left a note saying where she went but sometimes I wonder if she even tells the truth. She acts like she is hiding something, I wish I knew but she won't say her feelings to me or anyone. Except Professor Stein, shes has been spending everyday after school in his classroom. They probably share some tutoring session. But why would Maka need tutoring if she is already ahead in class?

I walked over to the fridge and picked out the milk and got some cereal from the cabinet and made my breakfast. I saw the clock and saw it was already noon. "Damn, Black Star is going to be pissed." I thought to myself. I missed our usual game of basketball, I'm sure he'll understand how tired I've been. Ever since we defeated the kishin Asura there's nothing to do but sleep and go to school. A loud knock on the door, sounded like someone trying to break the door. BOOM! Spoke too soon, I turned around to see Black Star on top of the broken door.

"YAHOO! SOUL I HAVE ARRIVED!" He shouted.  
"YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO FIX THAT AFTER YOU KEEP BUSTING IT DOWN! WHAT THE HELL!" I shout at him.  
"You could have waited after knocking the second time before deciding to break the door." Kid added while coming from behind Black Star.  
"Oh hey Kid, why are you guys here?" I asked.  
"I'm having a school dance for my birthday and I came to invite you. Black Star just wanted to tag along." Kid answered.  
"Well, next time don't tag along. Now I'm gonna have to here Maka complain about the door being kicked of the hinges."  
"Speaking of which, isn't she with the other girls?" Kid asked.  
"Yeah, she left a note saying Tsubaki wanted to have a girl's day out. They probably just went shopping." I answered.

A few moments after fixing the door and sitting around the house talking, we all decided to just go out and play basketball. After me and Black Star beaten Kid at least 6 times we saw the girls come walking towards us. Weird thing is Maka wasn't with them. I asked them they all said she was walking somewhere alone. I guess I can't do anything about it.  
I Walked back home alone and got ready for bed. I couldn't stand all the silence, I needed Maka. I miss her voice even if she yelled at me.

"Maka, I need you" I whispered before entering sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter goes back to Maka's POV. There is a Lemon! Just to warn you ahead of time.

It was nice of you guys to visit. Thank you for coming." Stein waved goodbye to Marie and my father. They left to return to the school and help plan with Lord Death. Leaving me alone with Professor Stein. I heard a door shut and lock as Stein came up to me and kissed my lips.

"We're finally alone my dear." He said breaking away from my lips to remove his lab coat.  
"Not for long. I'm scared of being caught. I mean yesterday was a close one, if my dad was there earlier we would have been in trouble and I don't want to lose you." I kept worrying about it. But I did want Stein to hold me and be with every night. I felt him slide my jacket down and pull my vest up.  
"Don't worry Maka, if anything happens I will still love you." He whispered before licking my ear. All I could do was moan while unbuttoning my shirt. His kisses got to my neck and found the biting spot and bit me. I let a small yelp, but it felt good after he licked the bite.

Before we went further he carried me to his room and put me down on the bed. After shutting the bedroom door and locking it, he came back over to lay on top of me. I put my hands under his shirt and pulled it over him. My blushing face got hotter after tracing my finger down his chest. He threw my shirt on the floor and started to kiss the middle of my chest. Another moan escaped me. He unhooked my bra threw it next to my shirt. He sucked the left and groped the right.

"Stein!" I called out. I couldn't help but grab his hair tight and pull every time he bit my nipple. He pulled away from my breast to give me another kiss on my lips. He put his hands on my hips and started to pull my skirt along with my panties down. Then he threw them down with the rest. I put my hands on his back and held his back tight as he unzipped his pants.  
"Ah!" That's when I felt him push himself inside me. I screamed out in pleasure while he panted in between thrusts. I dug my nails into his back possibly hurting him but I couldn't help it. A few more thrusts and we exchanged orgasms out loud. After a while he laid himself next to me and we both started panting for air.  
"I love you." I said in between panting.  
"I love you to." He said back.  
I curled up into his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. I didn't want to leave him, but I had no choice. After a few minutes of lying with him I put my clothes back on and went downstairs for my vest and jacket. I walked and took my time while thinking over what just happened. I can't believe we actually did it in his bed. Sure it wasn't the first time we did it but we usually do it in the school after hours. I felt so happy that I got to be held in his arms, but I was disappointed that we can't go as a couple to the dance. That dwelled in my head as I climbed the stairs to my apartment.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. I could tell Soul was asleep so I walked into my bathroom and began to throw my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. I got into the tub, pulled the curtain back, and turned on the hot water to begin scrubbing my skin. I felt dirty physically but for it felt right in my head. I washed my hair and turned off the water after scrubbing myself for 15 minutes. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I pulled the curtains away and screamed at the person who was in my bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope your enjoying because we are getting close to the end. I'm hoping to make this story at least 8 chapters just to make Death the Kid happy XD. Anyway, back to the story in Soul's pov.

I heard the apartment door shut which was a sign that Maka was finally home. I poked my head out of my door and watched her walk to the bathroom. This was my chance to express how I felt to her. I put on a shirt and walked to the living room couch and sat down. After a while I couldn't take it, she never usually takes this long to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and sat down on the floor to wait for her. After the water shut off I rose up. At this point I didn't care if I just walked in on her naked, I really needed to talk to her. The curtains pulled back and she screamed.

"What the hell Soul! You scared me!" she screamed.  
"Keep it down. I just want to talk and it's an emergency."  
"What's so important that you had to walk in on me wearing nothing but a towel?" she asked.  
"I need you. Ever since you started acting distant from everyone else I've been growing feelings. The kind that I want to tell you about, but you're never around much to hear them." I explained.  
"Can this wait for me to go get clothes on?" she asked. I know she was getting angry but I don't want her to get away from what I have to say.  
"NO!" I answered. "You are going to listen even if I have to force you." I gave her a small force up against the wall. Great now shes probably frightened. But I don't care at this point; she will hear me out even if the black blood madness kicks in.  
"Soul, you're really scaring me right now." That when tears started to form from her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes reminded me of a mint leaf with raindrops on it. I couldn't help myself, so pushed myself closer to her and kissed her lips. Her face blushed and still had tears run down.  
"MAKA CHOP!" She slams a book into my head. How is she still able to have a book wearing nothing but towel? That I will never know. She ran off and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She probably locked it. I got up and walked to my room and slammed myself on my bed. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I had the kiss stuck inside my head.

*SKIP TO FRIDAY*

The day of the school's dance/ Kid's birthday has arrived. I had my plain black suit and black tie on while Maka wore her purple spaghetti strap dress. We got on my bike and drove off.  
"Aren't you going to hang on?" I asked.  
"Not to you." She was still angry at me.  
"Still angry at me huh?"  
"Yes, you should have told me about those feelings before I-"She cut herself off. We stopped in front of the school entrance and she was getting ready to walk off until I grabbed her wrist.  
"Before you did what? Tell me Maka!" I asked. She stood there silent. "TALK DAMMIT! You've been hiding more things than I have!" I demanded.  
"Before I found someone else to show me love." She whispered.  
"Who is it?" I asked. She just kept walking off from my grasp. There she was, slipping away from me just to hide herself away. I wondered who she is seeing. So many questions not answered. I walked into the party and of course everyone was having a good time.  
"SOUL YOU'RE HERE!" Black Star rushing towards me with Tsubaki following.  
"Hello Soul, is Maka with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"She walked off because she got pissed. She is probably outside reading a book or something." I answered. Our conversation was ruined by a loud whistle from Lord Death that was on top of the stairs.  
"Meisters and Weapons! Welcome to the DWMA's Prom and my son Kid's 18th birthday! Kids these days grow up so fast!" Lord Death getting emotional about his son growing up, that's worse than Maka's dad. "Now introducing the birthday boy and his date, Kiddo & Patti!" The middle of the dance floor lit up to where all lights were on Kid and Patti, they started to waltz to "Cantarella." They looked wonderful together, like they rehearsed the dance. When the dance was finished, everyone clapped and cheered as Kid pressed his lips against Patti. I looked around and saw Professor Stein whisper something in Maka's ear and then they both started walking through a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cantarella" is a Kaito & Miku song. They also wore the same outfit as the people did in the video except kid's was white & black. Link here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9qnJPDVkAM


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still in Soul's POV. This is where things get kind of troubling for Maka and Stein's secret. Also there is a small lemon near the end.

I made my way through the floor and tried to sneak through everyone trying to not get caught. Until Maka's dad came up to me.

"Soul, do you know where Maka is? I really wanna dance with my little angel." He asked. I had to lie and say I didn't know. Then he ran off to look for her screaming her name.  
I continued through the doors they went through. They walked down the hall and turned. I followed trying to be quiet and hid behind the corners on every turns. They stopped in front of our homeroom class. What were they planning? Could this be what Maka's hiding?

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that Professor Stein had his hand around Maka's hip and Maka was giggling. Why would she be giggling at the touch of that creepy teacher? I ran off angry, couldn't believe what I saw. I guess that's what she meant by finding someone else. How long has she kept it a secret? That explains her reason for staying after school so long. As soon as I got back to the party room, I was filled with so much anger. I can't believe she was hiding this, i couldn't stand the sight of the girl i admitted to having feelings to was already took by our teacher! I walked over to Spirit and started to whisper in his ear.

MAKA'S POV

Stein and I snuck into his classroom away from the party to spend a few moments together. I kissed him as started to pull my dress straps down and pushed me against his desk. I threw his coat down next to his desk and unbuttoned his shirt. He unzipped my dress while biting on my neck. I let out small moan in his ear. And felt his hands start to slide the dress lower to my hips. His kisses got down to my chest and licked the middle of it. Another small moan escaped.

"Be careful not to moan too loud." He whispered while unhooking my bra.  
"Sorry, I can't help it. Your touch gets me hot and bothered." I giggled with a blush.  
"Everything I do get you hot and bothered" He added before licking nipple. He was right, as always. I pulled myself up to sit on the desk and wrapped my legs around his waist. I ruffled my hands through his hair as started to bite one of my nipples. I let out a small yelp as he began to laugh at the sound I made. His licks got further while I felt his one of his hands go up my dress and started to rub the middle of my panties.

"I forgot how easy it was to make you wet." He whispered in my ear while taking another hand up my dress to pull my panties down. I heard them drop on the floor as he inserted two of his fingers in me. I couldn't resist, I called his name with every thrust. I pulled him closer to kiss him. It felt like kissing fire but I didn't care.  
When I pulled away I gave the most shocking face ever causing me to freeze and panic. I heard a small step from the opened door as I turned my head and saw Soul. I couldn't do anything but freeze at the sight of him standing there.

"What's wrong my dear?" Stein asked trying to snap me out of it. After a while he turned around and saw Soul standing there in anger.  
"I never thought you were into older guys. I guess that puts me off the list of your standards." He said with a grin.  
"What are you? How did you?" I kept cutting myself off on every question.  
"What am I doing here? I saw you two leaving. How did I get here? I followed you guys. But I'm not alone." He answered. He brought someone?! Wondered who came with him.  
"Maka, my little angel." Of course to make it worse my dad. Soul ratted on us to my dad.  
"It's not what you guys think!"  
"Cut the act Maka! We've caught you! Now get dressed and come with us." Soul shouted with papa behind him to shut the door. 

All I could do was dig my face into Stein's chest and let out silent cries. We got our clothes on and walked out to see Soul and Spirit waiting on us. We walked with them and they escorted us to Lord Death who was standing above the stairs watching the party continue. Spirit whispered in Lord Death's ear and Lord walked over to Stein and took him to his office. I stood there with my head down crying as Soul and Spirit gave a small push commanding me to follow Lord Death and Stein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finale of Seventeen Forever. This chapter will be told in stein's pov and flipped to Maka's. But returns back to Stein's.

**STEIN'S POV**

I walked down the hall to Lord Death's office behind Lord Death and Spirit. My lover, Maka and Soul was walking behind me crying her head off. I knew I was going to lose my job but, I didn't want to lose Maka. Her father may hate me but I'm sure he remembers when me and him would do the same thing before he went and married Maka's mother. I guess the Albarns family can't resist me. But I can't make any jokes right now.

"Now then, let us settle this. Professor Stein, for your punishment, you must leave the academy and never come back." He basically just fired me. "As for you Maka, you are under strict home school. This means your homework and assignments will be sent to you. You must also stay away from professor's house or I'll be forced to use the house arrest bracelet." I sighed at the punishments. They weren't pretty much punishments anyway because I'm stuck in my lab in my spare time anyway. But Maka probably had it worse because she wouldn't be able to spend time with her friends.

"You all are dismissed. Spirit take Professor Stein home and Soul take Maka home." Lord Death dismissed us and I walked out with Spirit while Maka and Soul went a separate path. I turned around and wanted to say something but couldn't. I just watched Soul push Maka to keep her going forward.  
"Haven't you seen her enough? We need to keep moving." Spirit insulted. He grabbed my lab coat's collar and started to pull me away.

**MAKA'S POV**

I got home with Soul walking behind me and all i could do was run straight to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe Soul did that. I grabbed my pillow, covered my mouth with it, and screamed as loud as i could. My screams were muffled but my tears were still coming down my face. I lost him, my lover, the only man who i cared about, Stein.

"You'll thank me for this in the future." Soul standing at my door.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT! I HATE YOU!" I threw my pillow at him but missed. He shut the door before the pillow even hit him. I couldn't take it anymore i was getting ready to literally kill Soul and my father. I bet Soul did this to get back at me for not accepting his love. How could i accept him if was taken? I grabbed my pencil and paper and started to write my feelings on paper.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

  
**STEIN'S POV**

It's been so long since I've seen her face. I haven't left the lab ever since Spirit dropped me off. I miss her, thought this would be easy but when your attached to someone it's hard to live without them in your life. Sometimes Marie would cheer me up when she came to bring me a cup of tea or coffee. But Maka's face always cheered me up the most. A knock on my door was made so I went to open it but no one was there. Nothing but a note, I picked it up and opened it. It was from Maka.

_"Dear Stein, I miss you a lot, can't believe we won't be able to see each other in secret again. But I know you will still love me as I will do the same. I won't be seventeen forever and we could get away from everything and everyone. I must return to my book study, but before I do I must tell you that I love you. From, Maka"_

I checked inside the envelope and it had a small rose inside. Along with a picture of when we stood in front of the school together. I slipped the picture and letter in my lab coat. Then pulled a cigarette out of the other pocket. Lit it up and inhaled for a while. I looked up and saw her standing outside the entrance waving and blowing a kiss. I blew one back and walked back into my prison.

"Who was at the door?" Marie asked.  
"No one." I answered while cranking my screw a bit. It's going to be a long time waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry it was short but I couldn't think of that much. I'll try to upload when I get the chance.


End file.
